By Golly It's Miss Molly!
by xxtarragonxx
Summary: Naruto a simple boy holding the Kyuubi... WHAT! He's a girl? How will he cope with the other males? SasuNaru,GaaNaru,ShikaNaru TenTenNaru friendship NaruSaku Friendship.
1. Yeah, I'm A Girl Gotta Problem?

**By Golly It's Miss Molly!**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, damn me and my un-billionaire-ness….**

**Warnings: Fem!Naruto, TONS OF NARUTO PAIRINGS! Shika is a bit OOC, and there is some slight Sakura bashing…**

**AN: So here it is.. The long awaited STORY! Previews of my other stories are on my account page! I have some pretty AWESOME ideas… So go read them! It's going to start out sort of really quick….**

………………………………………………………………………………

"Uggh… Where am I?" asked a confused blond, all she remembered before he had passed out was… Sasuke then it was all black…

"Naruto!" out came a VERY angry voice and a red-in-the-face Tsunade, "What the HELL?!"

That's when she looked down at his curvy figure and large breasts…. "Ooh… Shit." Was all she said, "What happened old hag?"

"WELL! Other than EVERYONE in the village finding out you're a girl is that you finally defeated Sasuke although he recovered faster than you so he already knows your little 'secret' now tell me, what made you hide your TRUE self under a genjutsu?"

Naruto played with her long, blonde, soft, ponytails and scratched her cheek, "Well, it all started when…"

**-Flashback-**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The Third looked at a small Naruto and sighed, he knew the teachers wouldn't allow Naruto in since she was a girl. It didn't help she had the Kyuubi sealed inside her.

"Naruto, the senseis won't allow into their classes, if you are a boy, so I will have to change you into a boy so to speak." He said softly trying to break the news to her gently.

She scrunched up her nose, "Boys are YUCKY!"

"I know Naruto but you want to be Hokage right?"

She nodded.

"Then I'm going to put you under a flawless genjutsu I have worked out it can't be detected and only YOU can remove, you'll only look like a boy."

Naruto looked up at him with a do-I-really-have-to-do-this look. Sarutobi did the hand signs and muttered something under his breath. Then standing before him was a small 4-year-old Naruto BOY.

Naruto inspected herself and said again, "Boys are YUCKY!"

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. So the honorable Third did this? Well it was too late for Naruto, because when Sakura found out she told Ino, and everyone knows Ino can't keep her mouth shut.

Naruto sighed; her secret was out, her azure eyes glanced around the room nervously.

"Well there's nothing we can do now right Tsunade baachan?" Naruto asked. She was being strangely calm about all of this. Then Kyuubi woke up,

"_**Kit what happened?" **_

"_Nothing just everyone knows I'm a girl…"_

Kyuubi nodded they both knew this would probably happen, you see whenever Naruto was in the hospital or was asleep around other people Kyuubi kept the genjutsu up, but since Sasuke had looked into Naruto (AN: The ability of the Sharingan if you remember?) and sent Kyuubi to sleep so Naruto couldn't use his chakra.

Tsunade nodded sadly. Then Naruto said, "Well might as well just get up and get dressed, now that everyone knows there is no use in keeping up that genjutsu." Tsunade looked at hi- I mean her, SHE was being very gracious about this.

Naruto noticed this look and said, "Well, I sort of knew this was going to happen sooner or later…" She scratched the back of her head. "Anyway where's my jumpsuit?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Since we found out you were a girl we got you proper clothes." She reached behind her back and pulled out a dress, it was orange and had thin straps. It went down to Naruto's knees. It was made of cotton and had a small printing of a blue flower on it.

Naruto went into the bathroom, where thankfully there was a hair brush, a toothbrush, a shower and other essential items. She showered quickly and slipped on her dress as well as the correct –ahem- under garments. She stepped out and Tsunade helped her tie her hair into two long ponytails that slightly curled and fell to her waist.

Naruto looked breath taking; she was exactly like boy Naruto's sexy jutsu only clothed and slightly younger looking. Everyone's eyes fell on her. Her smooth hips with long graceful legs and a curvy figure. Little did she know that as soon as she got out of the hospital she would meet much worse.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto entered Ichiraku ramen and ordered (miraculously) only one bowl of miso ramen. Ayame who saw Naruto instantly started commenting on how pretty and cute she looked.

Then as if Kami hated her, the rest of Rookie 9 and Gai's Team walked in as well.

Naruto met eyes with everyone including Sasuke and blushed, Ino's jaw had dropped at how gorgeous Naruto looked and so had Sakura's.

"….."

"….."

"……"

"….."

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba said, "Has anyone told how sexy you look?"

Naruto blinked, "Well since you are practically RAPING me with your eyes I would presume I look that way." She snapped.

Sakura then decided to speak, "WOW Naruto I heard you where a girl but I didn't know you looked THIS good!" Sakura spoke trying but failing to hide her jealousy.

"We need to go shopping together later!" TenTen declared being the only girl who wasn't jealous. Yes, Temari had felt in Suna that she would be jealous of someone…

Shikamaru just kept staring at Naruto in an actually interested way.

Sasuke 'Hn-ed' but couldn't take his eyes off of the dobe, _"Damn, I never knew that my dobe could be so sexy… Wait MY??" _

Chouji started to eat faster to 'impress' Naruto.

Shino pushed up his glasses and leaned forward a little.

Neji activated his Byakugan and stared intently.

Kiba just right out DROOLED….

But then Naruto disappeared, and when they looked down the road you could see a fleeing TenTen and Naruto headed to the mall.

The males tried to run after her, but Sasuke was to proud, Shika was too lazy, Chouji hadn't finished his food yet, Shino leaned to far and had fell, Neji accidentally looked at Sakura and went temporarily blind, and Kiba had been held back by Ino. So all they could do was watch as Naruto fled over the horizon.

Naruto actually enjoyed shopping, and she didn't spend much money since the shop clerks had sudden 'discounts'. TenTen and her had bought lots of stuff, some lingerie, a sort-of mini skirt that was red, a red dress shirt to match the red skirt, a black dress tie, a beautiful light pink dress that was embroidered with orange, a light blue/ white fighting kimono, some tight jeans, and just for the hell of it an orange shirt that said 'I am a Ninja…Literally'

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Then when she and TenTen walked out they faced the newly formed, 'Naruto Fan Club'

They both exchanged looks before running for it. Followed by fanboys AND girls screaming, "DON'T RUN AWAY!" and "YOU HAVE A SEXY BODY!"

These cheers made them run faster.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

When they finally reached Naruto's apartment they looked the doors and breathed heavily. TenTen laughed, and walked around Naruto's apartment, which was amazingly clean. Naruto took her new clothes and put them away.

When she came out she said to TenTen, "I think you should stay the night, I think my fanclub is waiting for you so they can ask you questions…"

TenTen nodded and said, "Can I call my parents first?"

"Yeah.."

As TenTen was calling Naruto fixed some non-ramen snacks and set up the table, she picked out a movie called, 'The Pink Panther' she had just rented it.

TenTen finished up her phone conversation and went into the living room which held an orange (go figure) couch, the walls were painted a crisp white and the floorboards were shiny. The T.V set was small but not too small; it had a DVD player and a VHS player. Naruto had a small collection of videos in some cabinets. The table was laden with popcorn, and some sweets as well as soda. TenTen smiled, this was her chance to become good friends with Naruto. It was going to be one hell of a night.

………………………………………………………………………….

"I VOULD VIKE TO VUY DA DOOBAGAH!"

TenTen and Naruto laughed, they were halfway through the movie and the place was a mess but they were having TONS of fun. Naruto held her sides. Before falling back and hitting her head. This caused TenTen to laugh more and also fall back as well. After they were done laughing they spared a look at the clock, "Damn its 12:55!" TenTen said sipping some more Pepsi. "YEAH IT IS!" Naruto screamed, "SO WHAT?!" Then they laughed again….

Crazy girls.

……………………………………………………………………………….

**So there you go I was trying to make the first chapter as LONG AS POSSIBLE. So TenTen will grow to be Naruto's best friend, and eventually Sai will come in. Sakura will get over her jealousy quickly but I can't say the same for Ino. **

**So tell me in a comment who you want Naruto to be with the most! **

**Naruto: I'M A GIRL!?!**

**Tarra: But you're sexy!**

**Naruto: BUT I'M ALREADY SEXY!**

**Tarra: -chokes-Umm… Yeah…..**


	2. This Girl Kicks Butt!

**By Golly It's Miss Molly**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story. **

**Warnings: Lots of Naruto parings, kick-ass Naruto, Bitchy!Ino, Okay!Sakura, drooling males, language, kick-ass TenTen. **

**AN: So here you go the next chapter…. YAY! **

**Replies to reviews**

**Minds Caught By the Red Chains: Yes, your touching review made me cry and laugh. HURRAH TO MY FIRST FLAMER! **

shikami-chan07- **Yeah, I couldn't think of a good title so… This is how it turned out.. Any suggestions for a name change?**

Gone and forgoten.**– I completely and totally agree with you! HURRAH FOR SEXY NARUTO! **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke up to a throbbing headache, "Damn sugar hangovers!" she cried out half laughing half grimacing. She looked beside her and saw TenTen still asleep; last night had gone on to a pillow fight then they just both crashed out.

Naruto laughed, you'd think that a shinobi would know better. She walked into the kitchen, there she pulled out some eggs and made breakfast ramen with bacon and eggs. Not long after she finished TenTen wandered in.

TenTen was rubbing her head with two fingers, "Hey, Naruto-chan do you have any damn ASPRIN in this house?"

Naruto laughed and pulled open a cabinet close by her, she pulled out a small bottle filled with small white pills.

"Take only one TenTen, we don't want you to die of an over dose do we?"

TenTen laughed. Naruto and her were getting along great! She filled a small cup with what was left of the soda and gulped down a pill. She then sat at the table and looked down at the food set before her…

"…."

"….."

"I didn't know you knew how to cook…"

Naruto grinned, "Most people assume I can't" she chided and dug into her bowl while TenTen did the same. After they were done they Naruto created some Kage Bunshin and had them clean up.

Naruto went into her room that's when TenTen pulled out a box, she giggled, it was her present for Naruto-chan. Last night at the mall she had told Naruto she was going to go to the restroom but really she went to a kunoichi clothing store. She had bought a cute outfit in place of the old jumpsuit.

When Naruto came out she held the box out to her. "Here Naruto change into this." Naruto eyed the box warily as if she expected half a dozen of evil midgets to jump out of it.

TenTen laughed, "Don't worry it's not a prank! It's a gift!"

Naruto took the box and slowly, very slowly opened it. She gasped right before her eyes was an orange, kunoichi outfit. She squealed and hugged TenTen before running into the bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto came out in the outfit. The outfit was a cross between Sakura's outfit and Ino's outfit. On the back there was the Uzumaki spiral in blue.

Naruto finished putting on all of her weapon holsters she turned to TenTen.

With a gulp she said, "Let's go…"

…………………………………………………………………………………….

They walked out of the apartment and went down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they saw tents, lots of tents. Naruto looked at TenTen with a 'WTF is happening?' look on her face.

TenTen shrugged and they slowly maneuvered around the tents, then they heard a shriek, "SHE'S AWAKE!" TenTen and Naruto gulped and turned around to see the Naruto Fan Club. With one look they took off running, where should they go?

Naruto and TenTen gained more speed but DAMN! Those fans were FAST! They finally turned a street and entered a store. As soon as they saw the fans pass they let out a breath of relief.

They then turned around to see they were in a book store, and everyone's eyes were currently on them.

TenTen groaned, "Does this NEVER end?"

Naruto almost cried. They went out of the store, then Naruto looked at the sky, judging on the position of the Sun it was about 9:00 a.m. Naruto cursed, she was going to be late.

She jogged to the bridge where team 7 always met and sat down. She let out a breath of relief, glad that she wasn't late.

Sakura and Sasuke were already there, Sasuke's eyes were on her and Sakura was slightly scowling and smiling at the same time. Little did she know that Sakura was having an inner battle with herself.

"**IT'S NOT FAIR THAT SHE'S SO GOOD LOOKING!" Inner Sakura screamed**

"_But it isn't her fault!" Regular Sakura rebutted._

"**SHE'S GOING TO STEAL SASUKE-KUN" **

"_But she might not!" _

"**BUT-"**

"_No buts we should become her friend!" _

"**Aren't we already her friend?"**

"_Oh…."_

Sakura walked up to Naruto and waved at her, trying to get Naruto to start a conversation…

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"_Success"_

"Hi Naruto!" she greeted as well, "So how are you?"

"Fine, the fanclub gave me a good workout this morning!" Naruto joked, she was a little uncomfortable around Sakura now that she was a girl.

Sakura's eye slightly twitched but she kept it under control.

"**NANI?! SHE ALREADY HAS A FANCLUB???" **

Sakura laughed a bit before saying, "So how does it feel to be a girl?"

Naruto shrugged, "I've always been a girl so it feels the same it was just a genjutsu!"

Sakura nodded.

Then they just sat in silence, Sakura scolded herself for not keeping the conversation alive. Sasuke kept on staring at Naruto before 'hn-ing' and TRYING to look away.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kakashi came exactly 2 hours, 31 minutes, and 25 seconds later.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shrieked.

Kakashi was about to say something until his eye fell onto Naruto.

"……"

"……"

"……."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What no lie about where you were?"

Kakashi stuttered something that sounded like, "I was blinded by its beauty." Before he stopped and shook his head.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

Kakashi collected what was left of himself and said, "Okay let's spar, first match Sakura and Naruto!" Sasuke was shooting death glares at Kakashi, he was staring with that one perverted eye too intently at HIS Naruto.

Damn.

He has GOT to stop that MY Naruto thing….

Naruto easily beat Sakura in her girl form she was more agile and quick and she had more chakra to spare since she didn't have to keep up the genjutsu. She knocked out Sakura with a swift kick to her gut.

Kakashi nodded while still staring. "Next Match: Sasuke and Naruto."

Sasuke smirked; he would fight the dobe and end out on top… Wait that sounded wrong, he didn't mean it like that… Or did he?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

This match ended with Naruto tackling Sasuke and falling on top of him. Sasuke just blanked out, _"Naruto on top of me… Mmmm.." _

While he was thinking Naruto had pulled out a kunai and pressed it by his throat. "I win Sasuke- _kun _" she purred tauntingly.

Sasuke groaned as she got off of him, he now had a problem to deal with.

He ran off to find a bathroom, (cough porn cough).

Naruto smiled.

"Now the last match me and Naruto-chan…" Kakashi said obviously happy…

………………………………………………………………………………….

**Oooo.. BAD KAKASHI! (kicks Kakashi) Anyway review! It either makes me happy or angry either one of the two! **

**Naruto: OH YEAH I BEAT SASUKE'S ASS!**

**Sasuke: But I still wound up on top. (sniggers)**

**Naruto: DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! **

**Tarra: Awww, Naruto don't ruin the SMUT! **


	3. Girls Just Wanna Party!

**By Golly It's Miss Molly!**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway, shape or form. (cries)**

**Warnings: Fem!Naru, LOTS of Naruto pairings, drooling males, Bitchy!Ino, Okay!Sakura, kick-ass Naruto, kick ass TenTen, language, some in appropriate humor. **

**An: Okay so here it is the 3****rd**** chapter! Happy St. Patrick's Day! Also I feel like I should explain, Lee already has a crush on Sakura so he DOESN'T have a crush on Naruto.**

**Review Replies:**

**Gone and forgoten; Yes, Kakashi is going to be ONE perverted opponent! **

MicKEy ML**: Yeah, I kept looking for one of these too so then I decided, why not make one of my own? Your vote will be counted!**

shikami-chan07: **Yeah go Kakashi! Luls, he's perverted though, but who can blame him? It's those corrupted BOOKS! DAMN YOU ERO SENIN! **

**-Votes For Who Wins Naru-chan!- (Some of my friends at school voted as well.)**

**Kiba: 0**

**Sasuke: 2 **

**Sai: 0**

**Kakashi:0**

**Chouji: 0**

**Neji: 1**

**Shikamaru: 1**

**Gaara: 1**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto nodded her head eagerly, finally being able to spar with her sensei. She was going to be sure to surpass him! She got into her battle stance and looked expectantly at Kakashi. 

Kakashi was staring at Naruto, he had heard she was a girl but didn't believe it. The new Naruto reminded him of that volume of Icha Icha Paradise! His mind still remembered the vibrant description of the wild sex. His one perverted eye kept looking at Naruto.

Naruto soon got tired of this and ran towards Kakashi with a kunai with some quick hand signs she created 50 Kage Bunshin and had them charge while some were disguised as rocks, ready to spring forward if Kakashi. Kunai still in hand she jumped up and threw the kunai toward Kakashi, who was too busy oogling all of Naruto's clones to notice, just as it was about to hit him he dodged it. 

"DAMN IT!" Naruto cursed out loud. She spun in the air and performed the hand signs for the Earth Elemental Landslide, Kakashi finally aware of the position he was in created a Chidori and used it against Naruto's jutsu. 

Naruto landed on her feet and looked at Kakashi she moved her fingers swiftly into these hand signs, snake, dragon, tiger, rabbit, tiger. "Fire Element Fire Dragon Jutsu!" she cried out letting the giant flame dragon burst from her mouth. Kakashi was thinking about better ways to use her mouth when the dragon hit him. Kakashi tried to shield himself but it was no use. After the jutsu was finished Kakashi was laying down groaning. 

Naruto walked over to him and smiled down at him, "I won." She said brightly smiling with a look of triumph on her tanned face. She brushed the bangs out of her face, "What's my prize?" 

Kakashi's eye(s) widened, the mental pictures were too much. Blood spurted from his nose and he died of blood loss, (just kidding) he fainted of blood loss. Naruto raised an elegant eyebrow. Was her sensei really that much of a pervert? She shrugged and walked away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

She looked for TenTen and found her in training area 5 she was throwing some kunai at a post and hit the bull's-eye every time. Naruto smirked and pulled out one of her own kunai she threw it and it hit the middle, effectively blocking TenTen's from hitting the middle. 

TenTen looked confused and turned around, there she saw Naruto and squealed. "Hey Naru-chan!" 

Naruto raised her eyebrow, "Naru-chan?" 

TenTen nodded, "Well I've been thinking, Naruto sounds too man-ish for a girl so I've changed it to Naru-chan!" 

"_**BWHAHAHAHAHAH!" **_

"_Shut up Kyuubi!" _

A vein showed on Naruto's forehead, "NANI?" This caused Neji to look at her; he smiled scarily, "Hello Naruto-chan..." 

Naruto sweat dropped and glared at TenTen as if to say, 'Look at what you made me do!' 

TenTen smiled evilly and said, "Oh! I think I need to run home to get something! Naruto can you wait here while I go get it?" 

Naruto smiled calmly…. On the outside. On the inside… _"WHAT? NO I WILL NOT FREAKIN' WAIT I HATE YOU TENTEN I HATE YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" _

"Alright, TenTen can you hurry back?" 

TenTen smirked, "Oh I will." And with that she left leaving Naruto all alone with Neji, well there was Rock Lee too but he was being 'youthful'. 

Naruto shuffled her feet uncomfortably. She tried to slowly move away inch by inch. Unfortunately, Neji noticed this and moved closer to her, "Come now, you aren't trying to get away from now are you Naruto-chan?" 

Naruto shifted a bit. "No! No! Of course not!" 

"That's good," Neji said still moving towards. Closer, closer, Naruto felt like putting her hands up to defend herself. Then she heard a rustle in the bushes and out came Sakura. Naruto smiled in relief, Neji however, scowled at Haruno for ruining his 'moment'. 

Sakura looked at Neji and then she looked at Naruto. Rock Lee was looking at her, but she took no notice of him. She went up to Naruto and smiled at her, "Hey Naruto want to go shop or something?" 

Inside her head Naruto was bowing down to Sakura in gratitude. "Sure!" Naruto said happily and walked off with Sakura. 

As they were walking off TenTen fell out of a nearby tree, "DAMNIT!" Naruto turned around to see TenTen, a scary expression lingered on Naruto's face for a while before it lit up again, "TenTen, you're back already? Come shopping with Sakura and I!" 

TenTen looked at Naruto suspiciously. No revenge? No yelling? No 'I'm going to kill you'? 

Naruto kept on smiling saying, "Come let's go SHOPPING!" 

TenTen was slowly backing away, "Ummm." 

Naruto then grabbed her hand and started tugging her along, "COME NOW!" She said through her set teeth, "LET'S GO SHOP!" 

"NARUTO You're scaring me!" TenTen said. 

Naruto smirked, "Shopping, shopping, shopping…."

TenTen then turned angry, "NARUTO YOU JERK!" Naruto laughed, "Hey you're a jerk too!" 

Sakura didn't get what was happening so she just watched with a raised eyebrow. Finally after about 15 more minutes the girls went on their way to the mall! 

Neji sighed, through-out this whole ordeal he was ignored, although Rock Lee felt worse he wasn't acknowledged at ALL. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the mall TenTen and Naruto were picking out things for them to try on then Sakura told them the 'big news', "I heard that there is going to be a festival next week!" TenTen and Naruto exchanged glances. 

"You know what that means…" Naruto said in a low voice.

"No… What?" Sakura asked. 

"MORE SHOPPING!" TenTen screeched. 

They then went to the kimono store and picked out outfits. 

While the three girls were off giggling and picking out items to wear a pair of ice-blue eyes were watching them. "Go on and have your little fun you bitches, but soon…." 

The figure cackled causing many people to stare at her. 

She immediately stopped and crept off to be evil somewhere else. 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ahh. That chapter was a bit retarded; I won't describe their outfits for the festival UNTIL the festival. So.. Who should go with whom? **

**Naruto: Make sure to put me with the best!**

**Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Chouji, Kakashi, Shikamaru: HE MEANS ME!**

**Tarra: (sweat drops) Okay…..**

**Naruto: OO**

**Tarra: Yeah….**

**So review please even though this chapter was stupid it was sort of a chapter to introduce the plot and such. … **


	4. A Girl Loses Her First Kiss Twice!

**By Golly It's Miss Molly!**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and if I kept on repeating this I might go insane.**

**Warnings: Fem!Naruto, drooling males, kick ass Naruto, kick ass TenTen, Bitchy Ino, Getting Better Sakura.**

**AN: OKAY! So here you are the 4****th**** chapter.. YAY! This chapter shall be filled with awesomeness! **

**Review Replies: **

**Gone and forgoten.****- So you want Neji-kun to win?**

**Joy Netsrik****- YAY! A Sai vote! Lots of people don't like poor Sai. **

**animefanatic2325****- I love both SasuNaru and GaaNaru so it doesn't matter to me! **

**Loda****- Okay your vote will be counted! **

**Katestar98****- AWESOME! Thank you for the review!**

**sunako1****- Okay your vote(s) will be counted!**

**shikami-chan07****- I agree, it IS sort of weird so Shikamaru is going to be OOC…. Your vote (s) will be counted!**

**-Votes For Who Wins Naru-chan- (Kids at my school have voted as well, well at least all of the yaoi fans have!)**

**Kiba: 0**

**Sasuke: 3 (Another one of my friends voted she is a HUGE sasunaru fan….) **

**Sai: 1**

**Kakashi:3**

**Chouji: 0**

**Neji: 2**

**Shikamaru: 3**

**Gaara: 4**

**So it looks like Gaara is in the lead! Followed by Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kakashi! Will this become a GaaNaru? Who knows?**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto yawned cutely and stretched, she remembered last night and giggled, she had picked out the perfect outfit for the festival. She walked out of her room and went into the bathroom, she looked at the bottle of shampoo and then remembered she had bought new shampoo last night in a better scent so she picked up the bottle and threw it in the trash. She got out the new one and proceeded to wash her golden locks. When Naruto got out she threw on a different outfit from yesterday, this outfit was the fighting kimono she had bought she touched the soft fabric and sighed it was smooth and satiny, _"Just like Sasuke's skin." _When Naruto thought this she doubled over and almost threw up. What had given her the URGE to think about such things?

She walked over to the bridge where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting. Sakura was desperately trying to get Sasuke to take her to the festival. And when Naruto came along Sakura stopped and went up to Naruto to talk to her about… stuff.

Naruto had brought a blanket to take a nap on because she knew Kakashi was going to be late. But suddenly there was a poof and right on time there stood Kakashi sensei. Sakura almost had a heart attack while Naruto just looked plain shocked, Naruto had expected ANYONE but Kakashi-sensei to come out of that poof. Hell, even if Britney Spears had popped out of there she wouldn't be THIS surprised. 

Kakashi greeted them with a "Yo!" Then Sakura and Naruto shouted at the same time, "YOU'RE ON TIME!" Kakashi sweat dropped, "Why are you so surprised I'm on time?" Naruto looked at him, "YOU'RE NEVER ON TIME!" Kakashi eyed her and said, "I come on time if I have the right _motivation." _Sasuke sent him a death glare, _"HOW DARE HE EYE AND HIT ON MY DOBE!" _

"Anyway," Kakashi continued, "Today we will be going to the… HOT SPRINGS!" Sakura choked and fell over, Naruto's eyes bugged out. Even Sasuke's eyes widened a little bit. Kakashi sensei, NEVER and I mean NEVER did anything like this! Kakashi shrugged off all of his students' looks and told them to follow him. They followed carefully wondering if it was a trap. 

Sakura stayed close to Naruto, and so did Sasuke, but for different reasons. They finally got to the hot springs which was a little bit north from Konoha right outside a small trading town. At first it seemed normal… Until…. 

"NANI! A co-ed BATH!"(**AN: Meaning a bath where they don't separate the males and females. **) Sakura screamed. Kakashi smiled his eye making an upside down U shape. "Hai, this way we can all bond in the right ways." Kakashi said staring directly at Naruto when he said this. Sasuke though mad, also saw this as an opportunity. If he could make the right moves Naruto would be his! 

They entered and Kakashi paid the lady and they went into the dressing room, Naruto undressed as quickly as a person possibly could and immediately went into the water. _"THANK GOODNESS the water is all steamy!" _Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Sakura came in and moved next to Naruto, "I can't believe Kakashi sensei brought us to a place like this!" Sakura whispered. Naruto nodded in agreement, "It's really out of character for him to do this…" After Naruto uttered those words, living hell went loose. 

"OH NO!" Sakura said, "I forgot to get a robe, I'll be right back!" Sakura stepped outside of the water covering herself with a towel. Naruto almost cried. Why did this have to happen to her? Naruto turned around to see Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke had his, 'I'm planning your demise' smirk on with a predatory glint in his eye. And Kakashi looked all out scary. Naruto backed off, but they kept advancing. They blocked her in a corner and Sasuke said, "Naruto do you know one really good way to strengthen our bonds?" Kakashi was really close, his body almost touching Naruto's, and if things weren't bad enough she heard a voice from her left. 

"Uchiha is that you?" 

The voice was familiar Naruto turned and saw Kazekage Gaara, Naruto gulped, Gaara had gotten taller and he was currently standing up so Naruto could see his chest, she gulped Gaara looked hot, REALLY hot. Wait what? No, no, no, no, no. Naruto DID NOT just think Gaara was hot. 

Sasuke glared at Gaara, "What do you want Subaku?" Gaara glared back, "I heard that Naruto had retrieved you but I didn't think it was true." 

That's when Naruto shouted, "HEY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? If it means I'm weak I'll FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS!" She pushed Sasuke away, making their bodies brush against each other for a split second. She walked straight up to Gaara, and yelled right in his face, "YOU DO NOT INSULT NARUTO UZUMAKI!" 

Gaara stared, and stared, he stared so much it made Naruto sweat, _"Isn't he going to say something?" _

That's when Sasuke said, "He didn't know you where a girl yet dobe." 

Naruto blushed, "SHUT UP TEME!" Sasuke smirked, "Make me." Naruto turned even more red, "FUCK OFF SASUKE!" Sasuke's smirk widened, "It's better if I fucked in." Naruto turned the deepest shade of red that she had ever blushed in her WHOLE 16-year-old life, "Bastard!" she said about ready to faint. 

Then that cool voice once again said, "Are you really Uzumaki?" Naruto turned again and said, "Of course I am!" Gaara actually didn't seem to shocked, he still seemed calm. That's when Naruto felt a hand stroke her cheek, Gaara was staring straight at her, his hand felt nice on her cheek. Gaara said in a very serious tone, "Be sure to become Hokage, Uzumaki." Naruto was in shock with her mouth slightly parted, and then she felt lips on her own, soft lips that seemed to caress her lips, Naruto saw that Gaara was kissing her. Gaara! Gaara the hot Kazekage was kissing HER! 

As suddenly as it started it ended and Gaara took a towel and wrapped it around his waist while he was climbing out he said, "See you in Konoha, Uzumaki-chan.". Naruto touched her lips and almost sighed, but she stopped herself.

Sasuke was emitting killing intent, pure killing intent, then he heard Naruto mutter something, "What did you say dobe?" 

Naruto looked at him and said, "Gaara was my first KISS!" Kakashi was in shock and fainted. Sasuke was about to gasp but then he remembered something, "No dobe, I was your first kiss remember?" 

Naruto shook her head and said, "No that doesn't count, it was an accident, this one wasn't and accident, so therefore it was my first." 

Sasuke felt mad but then a great idea struck ihm. He swam over to Naruto and grabbed her from behind. A small 'eep' escaped from Naruto. Sasuke twirled her around and kissed her, Kakashi had woken up and when he saw this, he fainted again. Naruto melted into the kiss just like she had melted into Gaara's. 

"_Damn did where did these boys learn to kiss?" _Naruto thought. 

Kyuubi let a small tear of pride show on his face, _**"MY KIT HAS A WHORE MOUTH!" **_

After the kiss all Naruto could say was, "Wow." 

Sasuke smirked and swam away, just then Sakura came in, "I'M SO SORRY!" she said to Naruto as she got in again, "I couldn't find my robe and then I found it, but I saw Gaara so I talked to him, I am SO SORRY!" 

Naruto nodded calmly, "Its okay Sakura, it's okay." 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi finally regained control of himself and ordered all of them to get up and start to head back to Konoha. 

When Naruto was in bed that night all she could remember were those kisses, she tossed and turned for a bit before drifting off to sleep. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Naruto will start to develop feelings for all of the boys so yeah, Gaara took her first kiss, who knew Gaara was so bold? **

**Naruto: Wow, I got kissed by 2 guys (starts to cry) I AM A WHORE MOUTH! **

**Sasuke: But what matters is you're MY whore mouth! **

**Naruto: WAH!**


	5. Roses And Fights For Our Girl!

**By Golly it's Miss Molly!**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: You all know, if I put 'I own Naruto' here you wouldn't believe me!**

**Warnings: Same as last chapters, I've just gotten to freaking lazy to type them. **

**AN: So here you guys go! The 5****th**** chapter! I will try to update my other stories as soon as possible! Mmkay? **

**Review Replies! **

StarfireGreencoon- **Yes, I feel VERY cool getting all of these reviews! Thanks for the review!**

sunako1- **Mmkay, thank you very much!**

Joy Netsrik- **Yes, I fainted too while writing it… **

shikami-chan07- **Yes! I will squeeze some of Ino's evil plotting in here soon! Bwhahahaha!**

Katestar98- **Thank you! Well here's the nest chapter!**

evil temari- **Alas, ANOTHER vote for Gaara, wow, he's very popular!**

Shika-kun13- **A vote for Sasu-kun! Sasu will be very happy! **

Jbuck594- **I am very glad my story made you laugh out loud! **

Jaded Baby Blues- **Okay I am going to reply to all of your reviews in this one little thing, I do not take your comment as a flame at ALL, I know I make typos, I wouldn't be ME if I didn't make typos. I know Kakashi is VERY OOC in this fic isn't he? Yes, Naru-chan is a whore mouth, though he won't accept it! **

Tsuki No Eizou- **So I take it you like SasuNaru? Lol. **

goldchild- **O.O a three some….. It would be very smutty… **

Shadowblayze- **Yes, thank you for the review!**

**-Who will win Naru-chan- **

**Kiba: 0**

**Sasuke: 5**

**Sai: 1**

**Kakashi: 4**

**Shikamaru: 5**

**Chouji: 0**

**Neji: 4**

**Gaara: 6**

**Oooo, so it DOES look like Gaa-kun's going to win! **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Chouji!" Ino said going up to Chouji. Chouji was eating so he just nodded to let her know he was aware of her presence. 

"Chouji, I was wondering if you'd want to be my date for the upcoming festival?" 

Chouji just stared at her, then his face turned red, then purple, then it started to get blue. A vein showed on Ino's face, "ANSWER SOMEONE WHEN THEY ASK YOU A QUESTION!" Chouji opened his mouth and let out a strangled cough. 

Finally Ino realized it, CHOUJI WAS CHOKING! "OH MY GOD!" Ino said her mouth open, then Chouji hacked and a chip flew out of his mouth and into Ino's. Ino gulped and the chip went down her throat. Ino's mind took about 6 seconds to process this information. Then she fainted. 

Chouji looked into his bag and saw no more chips left, he turned angry in an instant. He pointed at Ino's limp body, "YOU ATE MY LAST CHIP! NO WAY WILL I GO TO THE FESTIVAL WITH YOU!" Chouji ran off almost in tears. Ino, even though she hadn't heard any of this, felt that she was rejected inside. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke up and was instantly hit with her whore mouth memories. She groaned, "Why do I have to be so attractive?" Then a voice came out of nowhere,

"Don't be ungrateful, lots of people would kill to have your looks, or they would kill to CLAIM your looks if you know what I mean." Naruto turned to see TenTen there with a smile on her face.

Naruto's face turned red, then she shouted, "HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY APARTMENT?" TenTen shrugged, "It's too easy to pick those locks." 

Naruto muttered something that sounded like, "Cheap ass apartment locks." She told TenTen to wait while she got ready, she climbed into the bathroom, she quickly washed herself and got out, she got dressed into the kunoichi outfit she had worn the day before yesterday. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

TenTen and Naruto were walking around, since Kakashi, who had given them the day off because he was assigned a mission, and because Gai had been assigned with Kakashi. There they found Ino sulking on a bench, Naruto walked up to her, "Hey Ino-chan!" 

Ino saw her and her frown turned into a nasty scowl then it turned into a look of confusion, "YOUR HAIR'S SUPPOSED TO BE RED!" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" she asked. 

Ino realizing what she said instantly told her, "Oh never mind Naruto-chan, I thought you were someone else." Ino then ran off thinking, _"WTF happened? I replaced Naruto's shampoo with red hair dye the day before yesterday when she was shopping with forehead and TenTen!" _(**AN: If you too are confused remember the last chapter when Naruto threw out her old shampoo? ) **

TenTen looked at Naruto and shrugged, "All girls have their 'issues'" Naruto laughed. 

Then they heard some shouting in the distance. Naruto and TenTen shrugged and decided to go to an ice-cream stand.

**-Where the screaming was-**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"DON'T TOUCH NARUTO EVER AGAIN!" Screamed a very angry Sharingan user. Who exactly was the person he was talking to? Gaara of the Desert. Gaara answered coolly, "I didn't know you would be so protective over something that isn't yours, especially since you left her 4 years ago to go to Orochimaru."

Sasuke glared, although he felt a twang of guilt in the depths of his soul. He knew he had hurt Naruto, but that was before he knew that Naruto was a super hot girl. Since he couldn't find anything to say he turned around and walked off. 

Gaara smirked. Victory was his!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shikamaru was with Neji at the moment, and Neji was fuming holding some black roses, "I know it was you Nara!". Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, Shikamaru is a genius so it didn't take him long to figure out he had tough competition. So to sabotage Neji he had dyed the red roses black, how you ask, it will never be revealed. 

You see Shikamaru had been studying Neji and found out Neji was a strict believer of faith (he hadn't paid attention during the Chuunin Exams) and he was superstitious. So instead of red roses which Neji believed stood for passion and love, he dyed them black which stood for death and hate. This way Neji would never DARE to give the roses to Naruto. 

"All's fair in love and war." Shikamaru said in his usual bored to death tone. Neji fumed and walked off, he would've stomped off but he was a HYUGA, Hyugas DO NOT stomp. 

Shikamaru would've laughed but he was too lazy, he also knew that Naruto didn't CARE what color the roses were, just the fact that someone gave her roses would make her happy. And so Shikamaru had sent her some roses dyed orange. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out that orange of ANYTIHNG would make Naruto happy as well. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto and TenTen found their way back to Naruto's apartment where they found a bouquet of orange roses. Naruto's eyes swam, "Someone sent me roses!" She went into happy chibi mode for a while before picking them up, they smelled heavenly and there was a note attached. The note was anonymous and it held a poem. 

_Your bright hair rivals the sun,_

_In all of its glory,_

_Your eyes like the bluest skies, _

_Make the world light. _

TenTen looked at the poem and giggled, it was really romantic. However in about 2 minutes they figured out who it was from, how? Well that was easy, ALSO on the note it said,

_P.S. This was troublesome. _

Naruto blinked and fainted, TenTen just sat there perfectly still for about 10 minutes. When Naruto finally woke up she said, "I never thought Shikamaru to be the romantic type!"

TenTen nodded and said, "Well you also didn't expect Gaara to kiss you (**AN: Yes she told TenTen when they were getting ice-cream **) and you did expect Kakashi to be on time." 

Naruto nodded, "What is WITH everybody?" 

TenTen nodded in agreement, yeah sure she expected people to hit on her but she didn't think people would change their LIFESTYLES. It was WAY out of character of EVERYBODY! 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**So there you go the next chapter, hope you liked it! Ino's plans aren't working, that's sort of sad don't you think? **

**Ino: Wow… WHY WOULD I ASK CHOUJI! **

**Tarra: It's part of your brilliant plan? (cough not brilliant cough)**

**Ino: ……**

**Naruto: ROSES! **


	6. A New Rival For This Girl's Heart

By Golly It's Miss Molly

**By Golly It's Miss Molly**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters!**

**Warnings: Refer to previous chapters, yes I have gotten REALLY lazy! Damn it!**

**AN: Hullo every one! This is the 6****th**** chapter in By Golly It's Miss Molly! Hope you enjoy it! Oh by the way I'm trying to sound more professional is it working?? I've been getting so many good reviews I just HAD to type up this chapter!**

**Review Replies:**

The Silver Blossom- **Thank you, and I will keep updating!**

B.D. Gerretson- **Yup, GAARA RULES!**

FoxBlood- **Mmkay, your vote will be counted!**

Sakura-Ninja- **I know, just further proof that Shikamaru is a genius! **

gothicfaerie94- **Thank you very much! I'm glad you love my story!**

Shadowblayze- **Yup, I thought the idea of orange roses was so kawaii!**

kittystarry- **Your vote will be counted!**

ShioriAyano- **I'm glad this is the first Fem!Naruto fic you've read!**

Katestar98- **Ahh, okay thanks for the idea!**

xylentangel- **Another vote for Gaara… Wow. Anyway thanks for the review!**

Jaded Baby Blues- **I know that's how it was intended! Lol. **

evil temari- **Yeah, who knew?**

Joy Netsrik- **I lol'd at your review!**

animefanatic2325- **Thanks! **

sunako1- **Bwhaha, thank you! **

**-Votes For Who Wins Naru-chan- **

**Kiba: 0**

**Sasuke: 8**

**Sai: 1**

**Kakashi: 4**

**Shikamaru: 8**

**Chouji: 0**

**Neji: 4**

**Gaara: 10**

**Gaara is once again in the lead! OH and the voting ends by the 10****th**** chapter! Because the festival is on chapter 11! **

……………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke up and groggily looked around; everything was in order, her bookshelf, her dresser, her Gaara…. Wait a minute…. 

"GAARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" 

Gaara snorted, "Do you know how easy those locks are to pick?" Naruto sighed, "Yeah, I do." She admitted, "But that still doesn't answer my question of WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" 

Gaara smirked, "If you must know Uzumaki, I came here to walk you to practice." Naruto blushed, "Thanks…" Naruto blushed more; she was alone in her room with a man and not just any man. THE MAN who took her first kiss. 

"_**Come on kit, you know you enjoyed it!" **_

"_Well, he was really good in holding me so gently… WHAT AM I THINKING! Damn it's not my fault he's hot… LOOK THERE I GO AGAIN! _

Naruto got out of bed and yawned, "Okay Gaara, I'll just eat and change, and then we can go." 

She walked out to the bath room, which was the room she had put the roses in. They stood proudly in the vase, bright and cheery. This reminded Naruto of the poem Shikamaru had written. She swooned (hey what girl wouldn't after getting a poem like that?). Although, the 'this was troublesome' part was a bit off a turn-off, it was still sweet. 

She quickly washed, and while she was in the shower she forgot about Gaara, so she stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel. Oh how embarrassed she was to see Gaara looking at her, leaning forward a bit. She eep-ed and turned to go back into the bathroom, but a wall of sand stopped her. She turned around to see Gaara right in front of her, "Aaahh-." She screamed but was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. Gaara was giving her that warm kiss again, the one that made her melt into a puddle of mush. 

She felt those tender hands slink around her waist and gently pull her forward in a soft embrace. Naruto moaned into the kiss. Then once again Gaara pulled away and whispered into her ear, "Get dressed _Naruto_." 

"YAHOO! Keeps it going kids! I'm getting TONS of inspiration!" shouted a very familiar voice. Naruto turned red, not with embarrassment but with anger, she looked at the window to see Jiraiya standing there, "DAMN YOU ERO-SENNIN!" 

"That was some Icha-Icha material you had going there!" Jiraya exclaimed, "I'm so proud of my student!" 

Naruto tightened the towel around her waist, There was going to be some serious ass-kicking. 

-This scene was too violent so for the sake of people reading this fic I shall not post it-

Naruto was finally dressed and she walked out to Gaara waiting on a chair patiently, as if nothing had happened. He looked at Naruto and got up he opened the door so they could walk out. 

Naruto and Gaara walked silently together, all of the Naruto Fan Club Members who were watching felt their little hearts break in anguish of seeing their little goddess walking with another man! 

When Naruto got there she saw that everyone was already there including Kakashi, Kakashi fainted when he saw Gaara by Naruto. Naruto rolled her cerulean blue eyes, "Pfft." Sasuke who saw Gaara, immediately flared his Sharingan. 

Gaara was about to leave and turned to Naruto, "I can't walk you tomorrow, even though I wouldn't mind a repeat of this morning, you looked so cute coming out of the bathroom only in a towel." Naruto felt her face redden horribly. Sasuke glared at Gaara who looked back with a 'score-one-for-Gaara' look on his face. 

**-In The Hyuga Garden-**

"CURSE YOU NARA!!" Screamed a very angry Neji, as he saw that ALL of the suitable flowers to give to Naruto were now black, as if someone had spilled ink all over them, however he didn't know that it was actually a copy-cat artist who happened to be wearing a belly-shirt and a fake smile. 

Shikamaru sighed, "So troublesome I feel like I'm being blamed for something I'm too lazy to do anyway…" 

Naruto was currently throwing kunai at a target, but stopped when she felt perverted eyes on her, she shuddered. 

Then Sai came out of the nearby bush. 

Naruto screamed and threw a kunai at him which he dodged. Sai smiled at Naruto, "Now, now no need to get scared, dickless." Naruto blinked at him. 

Sai looked confused and decided to say, "I always knew you had no penis." 

Naruto looked at him with an odd expression on her face. Sai frowned, Naruto was usually mad by now. Naruto noticing this look laughed, "Sai if you haven't noticed I'm not the definition of 'male'." Sai then eyed her body and felt his pulse quicken, he started to sweat. 

"Ehh, Sai are you okay?" 

Sai ran off, mainly to think of some new insults but also to contemplate this weird feeling he had in the pit of his heart. 

Sasuke saw this and almost groaned, _"Great more competition!" _Then he got a brilliant idea, it was so brilliant it was stupid! He walked over to Naruto and tapped her on the back, Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke standing really close, she blushed. 

Sasuke smirked, "Hey dobe, want to go out tonight??" Naruto's eyes widened, "Ohm… Yes… Teme!" Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto on a cheek. "It's a date then." 

Naruto rubbed her cheek. One thought ran through her head. _"WHY DO I ALWAYS SEEMED TO GET KISSED?!" _

TenTen smiled, she had a feeling she would have something to taunt Naruto with. 

After practice Naruto was talking to Sakura, Sakura didn't seem so hostile, even though she was there when Sasuke asked Naruto out. She had to admit, Naruto and Sasuke made a good couple, so did Gaara and Naruto, and so did Shikamaru a- argh! Just forget it. 

She smiled at Naruto and the smiled wasn't fake, besides she HAD been noticing lately that Lee had a pretty good set of tan muscles. 

Later at Naruto's house Naruto had told TenTen about today's activities, TenTen laughed, "So you have a date tonight!" 

Naruto nodded and TenTen smiled, "And it's with Konoha's hottest male, Sasuke! Ooh your kids will be so HAWT!" 

"DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!!" Naruto said all the while blushing, "BESIDES ITS TOO EARLY!" 

TenTen smiled, "I don't know Sasuke is in sort of a RUSH to revive his clan…" 

Naruto screamed, "WHY can't you leave me ALONE!?" 

TenTen smirked, "Because it's fun to provoke you!" 

Naruto tried to suffocate herself with a nearby pillow. 

**So there you are! **

**Naruto: I have a date with SASUKE?! (says in disgusted tone)**

**Sasuke I have a date with NARUTO?! (says in hopeful tone)**

**Tarra: I'M never getting a date so count me out.**

**Jeremy: Me too!**

**Mr. 'N': TOASTER STRUDEL!**


	7. This Girl Can Dance!

By Golly It's Miss Molly

**By Golly It's Miss Molly**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Warnings: Refer to previous chapters**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1. **

**AN: So here you go! Another chapter! Although it looks like Gaara is going to win! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Review Replies**

shikami-chan07- **Lol, I know. It's every girl's dream. **

karaku-chan- **Mmkay, your votes will be counted.**

lil'carlita- **I know SasuNaru and GaaNaru are popular slash couples!**

Antimatterannihilation- **Yup, they both ROCK!**

Katestar98- **Mmkay, I'm still trying to figure out which chapter to put it in.. It might be in this chapter!**

Joy Netsrik- **Gaara-kun is popular now-a-days.**

Society's Damnation- **Oo Gaara is very happy right now.**

sunako1- **Shika-kun gets another vote!**

Shadowblayze- **Thank you! **

Jaded Baby Blues- **That IS a very nosebleed-inducing thought! YAY!**

BlueNaruAngel21- **Longer chapters? I'll try, my 3 day weekend ends today though. **

fer3333**- Mmkay your vote will be counted, and thanks for the awesome review.**

Nikotehfox- **Ooo A SasuNaru VOTE!**

The Silver Blossom- **More votes for Gaa-chan!**

Firework- **Well, what do you expect? She is NARUTO after all. **

**-Who will win Naru-chan?-**

**Kiba: 0**

**Sasuke:12**

**Sai: 1**

**Kakashi: 6**

**Shikamaru: 11**

**Chouji: 0**

**Neji: 4**

**Gaara: 17**

**Aaah, Gaa-kun's gonna win most likely!! **

**Sasuke: TT**

**Thisisheretoreplacethelinethatbreaksthestoryintotwodifferentsectionsgotit?**

Naruto was ready and she was on her couch twiddling her thumbs, TenTen had left earlier and now she was alone, Sasuke was supposed be here in a bit.

The there was a knock on the door, Naruto stood up to answer it, "Punctual as always, eh teme?" Sasuke wanted to say something but he couldn't for Naruto was distracting him.

Naruto's hair was curled so it slightly wrapped around her delicate frame, she was wearing a pink dress that had embroidered designs in orange all around it. Her shoes were pink slip-ons and her hair instead of in two VERY long ponytails was actually in a loose-ish bun tied with an orange ribbon.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, she even SMELLED perfect. Finally after about 10 minutes of pure staring he smirked, "Hn. Let's go dobe." Naruto puffed her cheeks at the nickname but decided to let it pass.

Sasuke led her down the streets, taking wild turns and weird spins. Naruto finally getting sick of this said, "What are you doing teme?" Sasuke smirked, "Well sine you haven't notice ursatonkachi, your little fan club AND mine have been following us and I'm trying to lose them."

Naruto blushed, she felt like an idiot. She fiddled with her hair for a bit while silently following Sasuke. Then Sasuke had yet another idea. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled her up to him. "Keep up." Was what he said as his excuse.

Then after about 30 minutes Sasuke said," Okay we lost them, now to go to where I want to take you." He led her down a couple more streets and up to a door painted a dull gray to blend into its surroundings. He opened the door and led Naruto in.

**Thisisheretoreplacethelinethatbreaksthestoryintotwodifferentsectionsgotit?**

Naruto gasped, it was the most perfect place Naruto had ever seen, the bright lights flashed in different neon colors, people were crowded on the dance floor, a DJ was playing some music as the people grinded against each other. Some rave dancers had glow-sticks that glowed along with the flashing lights. The glow-sticks were twirled and pulled, and Naruto felt herself be pulled into a trance, she found the visible pattern of the rave dancers as their bodies entwined with their partners. Her body started to move by itself. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, he seemed surprised but pleased by this course of action.

Naruto started out slowly feeling the beat as she swung her hips in time to the rhythm, her hair twirled as her whole started to move and slide. She put her hands on Sasuke's shoulder and danced up to him grinding against him. Sasuke responded immediately also grinding his body against hers. Naruto's ears heard nothing but the music, and she felt nothing but the beat. Then the song ended and she smiled at Sasuke who actually smiled back.

Then a new song came up,

'_Your cruel device,_

_Your blood like ice,_

_One look could kill,_

_My pain,_

_Your thrill.'_

Naruto recognized the song as Poison by Groove Coverage. She had heard it a while back, she broke away from Sasuke and began dancing by herself, seductively. She licked her lips in an inviting way and twirled her body around. People crowded around her including Sasuke to watch her. Sweat could be seen on her body, she threw her hands up and swiveled her hips to the beat. Throwing in little thrusts here and there.

Hunger showed on everyone's eyes, especially Sasuke's, the song ended oh too soon for everyone watching her.

She made her way back to Sasuke, panting heavily. She threw herself into his arms. Unfortunately for her someone stepped out of the crowd, "Hello Naruto-chan."

Naruto turned around to see Neji standing there with Kakashi, Kakashi was in a daze with blood trickling down his nose his droopy eye still looking at Naruto. Neji was angry at Sasuke for taking away Naruto. Sasuke let a smirk grace his lips.

Naruto was blushing bright red, she had realized that she had just sexy-danced! And in front of her sensei, Neji, and Sasuke!

Sasuke was feeling like taunting Neji so he nuzzled Naruto's neck, "You're a very good dancer, Naru-chan." Naruto blushed Sasuke's breath felt nice on her ear.

Sasuke nuzzled her neck even more, he liked the feel of Naruto's smooth tanned skin.

Naruto eep-ed but never-the-less enjoyed this show of affection. People around them who had seen this 'aww-ed' at the sight of the two young people.

Naruto found herself giving into Sasuke as he asked her a dance again; she suddenly felt the music in her veins and started to dance with Sasuke,

'_Hey! Hey! Anoko wa imaichi._

_Ne Ne atara, _

_Shii koi shiyoh._

_Hey! Hey! Atashi no teki. ja nai._

Avril Lavinge's song, Girlfriend made her move the right way her arms now wrapped around Sasuke's neck, Sasuke had his hands on her waist as they moved together with the music.

Neji couldn't take anymore of this and walked out of the club in a rage. Was everyone out to get him?

Kakashi just imagined it was him instead of Sasuke and he fainted of blood loss.

**Thisisheretoreplacethelinethatbreaksthestoryintotwodifferentsectionsgotit?**

Sasuke walked her home while holding her hand, then Sasuke took in a deep breath and stopped Naruto about 1 block away from her apartment.

Sasuke looked into her cerulean blue eyes and saw innocence of the worst kind, this was the kind of innocence that made you want to ravish her right then and there.

Then Sasuke talked in a low voice for only Naruto to hear, "Naruto I don't know what's wrong with me, I only know that I really like you, and I don't want to force anything on you, I know that you might not like me in the same way as I like you and that's fine, just make sure whoever you choose, that you'll be happy with him."

And with that Sasuke gave her a quick chaste kiss and left. Naruto pondered what Sasuke had said, She knew she didn't like Chouji or Kiba in that way. She was a bit skeptic about Neji, Sai, and Kakashi. The people she really liked were Gaara, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

**Thisisheretoreplacethelinethatbreaksthestoryintotwodifferentsectionsgotit?**

Naruto was in her bed still thinking along with inputs from Kyuubi,

"_**Gaara has a great body and is a great kisser, he also has been through pain like you." **_

"_Yes I know." _

"_**Gaara is also most likely rough with sex." **_

"_I did NOT need to hear that!" _

"_**And of course he used to be a jinchuuriki (sp?) And he's the Kazekage so he's most likely large.. If you know what I'm talking about." **_

"_I wish I didn't!" _

"_**And the kits you have will most likely be powerful. But then there's Uchiha, he's a little less muscular than Gaara but still SUPER hot, he also has the blood line limit. And depending on his..."**_

"_JUST STOP!" _

"…_**personality he can be either rough or soft in bed." **_

"_Just ignore the Kyuubi, just ignore the Kyuubi." _

"_**But the Nara kid has a brain and can really impress a woman if he wants too, but he's also lazy. That means he'll most likely have soft sex with you." **_

"_I THOUGHT YOU WERE MALE SO WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT THIS?!" _

"_**Because I'm Bi, and because I want to annoy the hell out of my little kit!" **_

"_You know what that's it I'm going to sleep." _

"_**Oh yeah just SLEEP away all of your problems!" **_

Naruto fluffed her pillow and fell into a restless sleep. The problems of her life plaguing her in her dreams.

**Thisisheretoreplacethelinethatbreaksthestoryintotwodifferentsectionsgotit?**

**So there you go! The seventh chapter! I hope you liked, it wasn't as humorous as the last chapters though… So… The input of votes. Okay the next chapter will be called 'Girl's Advice' and that's where I'll narrow down the finalists, after that chapter is up YOU CAN VOTE again but only for one of the finalists. I'll have my class mates vote again as well. Oh yeah the song by Avril Lavigne actually is Girlfriend only its in Japanese.. **

**Jeremy: wow, that's the first time you haven't made Sasuke seem like a total bastard or idiot.. **

**Tarra: I know! **

**Mr. 'N': As much as I'd like to engage in an analytical conversation, I have TOASTER STRUDEL to eat!**


	8. Girl's Advice!

By Golly It's Miss Molly

**By Golly It's Miss Molly**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Warnings: Refer to chapter 2,3,4. Some KibaHina action plus some ShinoOC action! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (I finally typed it again!)**

**AN: So here you go the 8****th**** chapter! It's time to vote for the finalists! The finalists are: **

**Gaara**

**Sasuke**

**Shikamaru**

**Now you get to vote again! (Also if you want to vote for ALL THREE then you can! Vote BEFORE chapter 10!! And since you've been so great you all get NARU-CHAN muffins!**

**Review Replies:**

Someone not important- **Ahh, I like yaoi, but everyone's entitled to their own opinion! I'm glad you like this story!**

Paladin-kriss- **Thank you, I shall get off my lazy arse and type more! Bwhahaa!**

Leafdrop- **A Shika vote! **

Teh Queen Jade- **YAY! Sasuke gets a vote!**

shikami-chan07- **Yes, Kakashi IS a pervert. One day I will rid the world of all smut.. (Actually since I like smut I think I'm gonna keep it around)**

Eighty-Five- **Oooo a hint! So a vote for Gaara AND Sasuke.**

Joy Netsrik- **Weeee! Shika Vote! Thanks so much for voting and such… **

Aria52- **Sankyuu very much!**

Chronos guardian- **Ahh, Gaara you got a bet on you! I'm sorry though, because the betting booth is over there! **

Shadowblayze- **UWAH! Thank you! **

Jaded Baby Blues- **Yup, Kyuubi's word is GOD! **

karaku-chan- **Okay another sasu vote!**

Katestar98- **Oo I've totally forgot about Shino! Forgive me Shino gods!! **

ShinoHina4eva- **Shika would be happy right now if he weren't so lethargic!**

Loda- **A Gaara vote! **

Antimatterannihilation- **A Gaara believer! And thanks, Kyuubi is happy right now. **

**-Votes For Who Wins Naru-Chan FINALIST EDITION!- (Everyone that had voted before at my school voted again although some were grumpy about Neji and Kakashi not making it….)**

**Sasuke: 21**

**Shikamaru: 19**

**Gaara: 22**

**Oooo Gaara They're gaining on you fast. **

**Gaara: Nuuu!**

**Sasuke: Yes.**

**Shikamaru:…..**

**Thisisthethingthatmakesupforthelinethatusuallyseperatesdifferentsectionsofastory**

Naruto woke up to find TenTen there again, she grumbled, was privacy not sacred anymore? Then an idea hit her, a crazy idea that would most likely cause many years of ridicule form her best friend. She immediately got out of bed (she got ready the night before though I didn't write it! I TRICKED YOU!) and grabbed TenTen she forced her out the door and down the street to Sakura's home. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Sakura's mother.

Before waiting for a greeting, nor giving one of her own she dragged TenTen up the stairs and slammed the door open to Sakura's room. Sakura was there dressed and she was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Sakura! I need to talk to you and TenTen!" Naruto said quietly. TenTen looked at Naruto, she had never seemed this serious before, "What do you want to talk to us about?" TenTen asked.

"About… Boys." She admitted sadly. Sakura got into gossip mode and TenTen's face got red, then purple.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" TenTen burst out, she didn't expect that Naruto would ask about such a subject.

Naruto glared at her, "IT'S SERIOUS!!' she whined. Sakura nodded and started to speak, "Which boy or boys might I ask?"

**Thisisthethingthatmakesupforthelinethatusuallyseperatesdifferentsectionsofastory**

After a while Naruto had told them everything, TenTen stopped laughing for a bit and gave Naruto some advice, "Well, I'd most likely go towards Gaara he has a high understanding of what you've been through for your whole life."

Sakura shook her head, "Naruto had known Sasuke for a long time and not to mention Naruto went to great lengths to bring him back from the clutches of the pedophile!"

Naruto just pondered this while Kyuubi was also giving him advice.

"_**Gaara will give you hot sex and a strong bond with Suna, Sasuke will provide many things for you and also give you hot sex, Shikamaru will be average but caring, he will also provide for you, hot sex." **_

Naruto coughed, was all Kyuubi thought about sex?

Sakura was yelling at TenTen who yelled back.

Naruto looked at them, they were both right, and however she just couldn't get Sasuke's words and the wonderful date out of her head. But she also couldn't get the feel of Gaara's lips on hers out of her head. And who could get that sweet poem out of their head?

**Thisisthethingthatmakesupforthelinethatusuallyseperatesdifferentsectionsofastory**

Naruto after the 'talk' was if possible even MORE confused. Her eyes showed confusion and a slight bit of hope. She didn't notice anything around her until she bumped into a person.

"Huh?" she said backing up a bit.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru replied who was the person she had bumped into. Naruto's face brightened and she hugged Shikamaru tightly. Shikamaru though a little stunned returned the hug a bit.

"Shikamaru, I never really was able to thank you for the poem and roses, they were too sweet," Naruto said her eyes glittering. Shikamaru gave a wave of his hand, "Eh, it was troublesome but I managed."

Naruto looked at him wit a smile on her face, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Shikamaru's lips lightly and then walked off giggling.

Shikamaru sighed, "Trouble some but very not troublesome all in all it was actually quite pleasant, now if only there was a light zephyr that carried in some type of scent, everything would be NOT troublesome."

People around him sweat-dropped in confusion.

**Thisisthethingthatmakesupforthelinethatusuallyseperatesdifferentsectionsofastory**

"_**Bold, kit very bold." **_

Naruto shrugged off Kyuubi's words and continued to walk around Konoha. She continued walking until she got to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand she walked in and ordered 4 bowls of ramen.

Being a girl she TRIED to show some manners so she ate twice as slow as usual, and as you all know it's still very fucking fast.

People looked at her and thought of better ways to use that skillful mouth.

After she was done she bumped into Hinata and Kiba, HOLDING HANDS! Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. They both just blushed.

Kiba then spoke, "Naruto you may be the hottest chick I've EVER seen, but I actually like Hinata."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Are you guys going to the festival together?"

Hinata nodded, and then fainted.

Naruto looked at her, _"What a weird girl." _

**Thisisthethingthatmakesupforthelinethatusuallyseperatesdifferentsectionsofastory**

Gaara was fidgety at the Kazekage/Hokage meeting progressed. Damn those people sure do have a lot of issues. He wanted to see Naruto-chan again, being in her presence made him bold, and he loved the way she melted into his kisses.

However there was still the problem of Uchiha, Gaara slowly contemplated this pest, He was way too possessive of Naruto. Gaara wanted Naruto all to himself.

He wrote down ways to win Naruto's heart on his notepad instead of notes form the meeting.

**Thisisthethingthatmakesupforthelinethatusuallyseperatesdifferentsectionsofastory**

Naruto was back at her home after having a quite normal conversation with Kiba, involving lots of death threats and insults. Yup, at least Kiba was back to normal.

She stared at the ceiling and felt her eyes drooping a bit before completely closing shut, she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep.

The sleep was dreamless and all in all very nice, but it would have been better if that figure wasn't there, watching her intently.

**Thisisthethingthatmakesupforthelinethatusuallyseperatesdifferentsectionsofastory**

**So there you go! Remember vote for your finalist! **

**I'm too lazy to type more so I'm going to end it here! See-ya!**


	9. It Will Backfire On The Girls

By Golly It's Miss Molly

**By Golly It's Miss Molly!**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Warnings: Refer to earlier chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters!**

**AN: So here you go! It's WEEKEND TIME! So you get MORE CHAPTERS! YAY!! **

**-Review Replies- **

karaku-chan- **O.O. Mental changes are FUN!**

Bambi Eyes 14- **Another Shika supporter! Yay!**

First Lady Lestat- **……….. Err.. I'm sorry I actually don't know what to say, I'm a bit brain dead, so… But your votes will be counted!**

fer3333- **Luls, I laughed at the (only in this fic) part. Glad you like my story and I can tell you are voting for Gaara… **

SabakunoBri- **I know, a Fem!Naruto is an exception!**

ShadowDragonOfTheMoon- **OMG! This is the best story ever! And Gaara thanks you!**

Red Jeanie- **Thank you! Shika would give a cookie but.. it's 'troublesome..' **

Jaded Baby Blues- **Sasuke! HOW DARE YOU FREAKING TALK TO ONE OF MY REVIEWERS LIKE THAT?! (slaps Sasuke) He deserved that slap! **

ShinoHina4eva- **SHIKAMARU X 3!!**

Shadowblayze- **I BLAME YOU! When I read your review I was drinking some apple juice… THEN I STARTED TO LAUGH! And all of the apple juice EXPLODED out of my mouth! GAH!**

Katestar98- **Yes, poor Shino… But your vote for Gaara will be counted!**

Leafdrop- **Yes Naruto is bold, I mean BRIGHT ORANGE??**

Sejsing-** SANKYUU!**

Firework**- Okay one more vote for Sasuke!**

keitorin.24**- I cast your vote for both!**

Joy Netsrik**- Yes, bbegin locked up for 12 years can change people… Er.. demons.**

the girl in the mirrior- **A FOURSOME?! Wow, Naruto would get banged up (literally) good… DANG IT I'M BECOMING A PERVERT!**

silverharpie17- **SASUKE-KUN!**

Ichigo Lunette- **Thank you for reading my story (secretly..)**

Chaos Jester Power- **HAHAHAHAHAH! Lol. It's funny.**

Antimatterannihilation- **O.o That review was random….**

Gone and forgoten.- **Okay your finalist votes have been cast!**

Loda- **I second that, but sometimes Sasuke's possessive side makes Naruto and Sasuke a sweet couple .**

Tsuki No Eizou- **AHHHHHHHHH The kids would be Kawaii! Black hair and blue eyes. But with Gaara they would have either green eyes and blond hair or blue eyes and red hair!**

shikami-chan07- **Who doesn't agree with Kyuubi?**

Insane Melody- **Yeah, it like, goes both ways!**

Paladin-kriss- **Gaara and Shikamaru! They both are bad-ass… So is Sasuke but…**

korrd- **Your vote has been cast!**

shortandsweet93- **GAARA! In CAPS!**

B.D. Gerretson- **KUUU! A PANDA!**

fluffyma007- **Ooo Sasuke this person voted for you like a GAZILLION times!**

animefanatic2325- **Okay I will cast your vote!**

BlueNaruAngel21- **Yup. People seem to have taken a liking to Gaara in my story.**

StarfireGreencoon- **YOSH! Your vote will be counted!**

ShioriAyano- **Shikamaru got another vote! **

Visionofthenight- **Thank you for the vote!**

MidniteBlaic- **They DO make a cute couple!**

**-Who Will Win Naru-Chan?- **

**Sasuke: 42**

**Shikamaru: 32**

**Gaara: 42**

**OMG! Sasuke and Gaara are tied?!1**

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesdifferentsectionsofthestorybecauseIwanttocapishe?**

The figure had his eyes on her, studying her carefully. The figure after making sure she was sleeping gently climbed into bed and fell asleep by his Naruto.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesdifferentsectionsofthestorybecauseIwanttocapishe?**

Naruto woke up to a cold feeling as if a whole bunch of heat was taken away from her, stolen from her. She yawned and climbed into the bathroom. She washed herself and got dressed quickly. The festival was tomorrow. She just couldn't keep her mind off of those three men.

She walked into the kitchen and heated up an instant ramen cup. While she was eating it her mind just kept running over the facts.

"_Sasuke: bastard ,best friend, pretty good looking, sweet at times."_

"_**Plus hot sex." **_

"_Shikamaru: Lazy, romantic, sweet, smart." _

"_**Plus hot sex."**_

"_Gaara: Hot, understanding, Kazekage, sand village, great kisser."_

"_**AND….. HOT SEX!" **_

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP KYUUBI!?" _

"…_**..No."**_

Naruto glared at the wall as if it was the wall's fault that Kyuubi was an annoying little fluff ball of ultimate power.

She sighed.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesdifferentsectionsofthestorybecauseIwanttocapishe?**

She had arrived at the bridge early and was talking to TenTen when Sakura showed up. They all started to talk together. Although Sakura was worried. And she had a VERY good reason to be….

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesdifferentsectionsofthestorybecauseIwanttocapishe?**

**FLASH BACK**

_Sakura was walking to the meeting of the Sasuke Fan Club. She had to tell the president that she couldn't be a part of the fan club as she no longer had those type of feelings for the raven haired man. _

_That's when she heard it. _

"_Ino-chan you have done a great job photo-shopping this pictures! It truly makes Naruto seem bad!" cackled the evil voice of the leader. _

_Sakura turned and saw the most horrifying, sad, deceitful, diabolical, evil things she had ever seen. There were photo-shopped pictures of Naruto kissing TONS of guys! And they had made it into a slide show!_

"_Yes, Leader-san, we will show this at the festival when it's Naruto's turn to sing. Her chance with Sasuke or ANY OTHER boy will be diminished and she'll be out of our way!" _

_Sakura gasped, this made her sick. And what made her even sicker is that if she still held onto her crush, SHE would be a part of this! _

_Naruto's life would be ruined! Sakura couldn't let this happen! So she crept off and went to meet TenTen, they had formed an equally evil plan to ruin their plan and have it back fire! _

_It would require cunning, skill, edge, and really dark clothes. _

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesdifferentsectionsofthestorybecauseIwanttocapishe?**

Sakura pulled herself from her thoughts to hear Naruto say, "Who are you guys going to the festival with?"

TenTen shrugged, "I'm not going with anyone. I don't really care either!"

Sakura blushed, "I'm going with Rock Lee." She admitted. Then trying to change the subject she said, "I heard Shino got a date! Her name is Sachiho Sucha she's a really pretty girl!

Naruto nodded, "Lucky Shino…" she said absently.

Naruto then said, "So TenTen.. I KNOW you have a crush on some one!"

TenTen blushed, "NO I DON'T!!"

Naruto rolled her eyes, "Yeah SURE… Anyway Sasuke's here so you better go now TenTen."

TenTen nodded and walked off. Sasuke walked up and nodded at both of the girls but his eyes lingered on Naruto.

Naruto started to sweat under his gaze, it made her feel uncomfortable. But she knew she would have to pick one of them.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesdifferentsectionsofthestorybecauseIwanttocapishe?**

Kakashi was starting to come late again, he probably knew now that he didn't have a chance with Naruto not after witnessing her and Sasuke's date.

When Kakashi did come he looked a bit depressed. However neither one of the teens decided to question this. Kakashi then taught them about figuring out which element you were. To do this you needed to take a special card and insert some of your chakra into it, then it would tell you which element you were. When Sasuke tried his crumbled and lit up in flames. When Naruto tried hers split in half and got really soggy. When Sakura tried nothing happened.

Kakashi nodded and said to Sakura, "Sakura, this means that you aren't meant to do elemental jutsus," he then returned his attention to Sasuke and Naruto, "Sasuke your elements are lightning and fire, while Naruto's is wind and water."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow that meant that Naruto's wind beat his lightning but helped his fire and her water defeated his fire and helped his lightning.

That was scary.

Naruto soon realized this too and said, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Kakashi shrugged, "It's your chakra not mine!"

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesdifferentsectionsofthestorybecauseIwanttocapishe?**

Naruto was at home laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. Her mind was racing hard.

Then she realized who she really liked.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesdifferentsectionsofthestorybecauseIwanttocapishe?**

Ino and Sakura were slowly setting up their backfire plan. Then it was complete.

"Ino, you better watch out!" Sakura cackled.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesdifferentsectionsofthestorybecauseIwanttocapishe?**

**So there you go!**

**YAY!!**

**Naruto: I'm SO excited.**

**Ino: ……**


	10. The Girl's Second Cliff Hanger?

By Golly It's Miss Molly

**By Golly It's Miss Molly!**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Warnings: Refer to previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and probably never will! (runs off and cries)**

**AN: Here you go! The next chapter is the festival! Oooo YAAAY! Also it is the next chapter that I will decide the winner! I hope you don't hate me when you guys find out who it is.**

**Review Replies**

ShadowDragonOfTheMoon- **Aah, you will find out! (turns on scary music)**

Shika-kun13- **Okay your vote will be counted! **

shortandsweet93- **Ooo It's a GAARA CHANT!**

silverharpie17- **Sa.su.ke!!**

fer3333- **OMG! A horizontal Gaara chant!**

Kyuubi No Youkai- **ANOTHER SASUKE VOTE!! In capitals! **

FoCuSyOuRmInD- **O.o You and your friend have banded together to support the SasuNaru-ness… AWESOME **

evil temari- **Another Gaara luver! .**

ShinoHina4eva- **O.O A BAZILLION! That's a lot.**

Paladin-kriss- **That's a lot of votes! **

Chaos Jester Power- **HAHAHAHAHAHAA!! Sorry, when I read your review I took a look at your pen name. And you know how a few usually means 3 well your name has three words in it! And the line 'I am a man of few words' I was like O.O: literally.**

B.D. Gerretson-** I don't think you're missing anything.**

Ichigo Lunette- **It's a cliffie! .**

Joy Netsrik- **Gwah! Don't fall off the ledge, then I would lose a reviewer!**

the girl in the mirrior- 

kittystarry- **There's been a lot of SasuNaru votes for this chapter! O.O**

Shadowblayze- **DARN YOU AND YOUR APPLE JUICE NO JUTSU! Too bad though, I ran out of apple juice yesterday! **

Antimatterannihilation- **I know photoshop is evil… It's like witchcraft or something. LIKE THE IPHONE!!**

ayakane- **I know people like to bash Sakura a lot.**

**Sakura: T.T**

shellymats- **Thank you for your review, it's reviews like these that make me get off of my butt to type another chapter. (LOL I was trying to be depressing there.. But it didn't work.)**

Kasumi725- **SORRY! If I give you a cookie will you forgive me?**

TheDragonMaster1313- **Okay I will cast your vote for Sasuke!**

Katestar98- **Where is Gaara not in this chapter? Think about it.**

The LORD OF Interesting- **Another man of few words?**

**-Who will win Naru-chan?-**

**Sasuke: 54**

**Shikamaru: 36**

**Gaara: 51**

**Oh noes! Sasuke is in the lead!**

**Thisisthelinethatseperatesthestoryintodifferentpartsorsections**

Naruto was wandering down the street early in the morning, that's when she saw HIM. She walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss was returned with equal passion.

"I really like you!" Naruto admitted blushing after they had broken the kiss, her arms still locked around his neck. The figure chuckled slightly.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." The figure said his arms still around her waist, "I guess this means I'll be taking you to the festival."

Naruto nodded and kissed him again before breaking away, "I need to go and get ready for practice."

He looked at his Naruto, "Okay but I'll pick you up at your house tonight for the festival."

**Thisisthelinethatseperatesthestoryintodifferentpartsorsections**

Sakura and TenTen woke up at Sakura's house, it had been late last night after they had finished their totally evil and scary plan to wreck Ino's plan and made it back fire on her.

TenTen smirked knowing that the plan, while being really cruel was also sure to work.

Sakura returned the smirk thinking the exact same thing.

"_I can't wait for the festival tonight."  
_

**Thisisthelinethatseperatesthestoryintodifferentpartsorsections**

Naruto, Sakura and TenTen were once again talking by the bridge; all the teams were on a break for the festival.

"I told him." Naruto admitted, "I told him he was the one I liked."

Sakura gasped, "NO WAY! I mean I always figured he was the one you liked but I never thought you would be so bold!"

TeTen's eyes widened comically, "I thought you liked-."

"No he's too-."

"Oh yeah you're right."

"Anyway I can't believe the festival is TONIGHT!" Sakura squealed, "When Lee sees me he's going to SHIT IN HIS PANTS!"

"Whoa Sakura, I never knew you as one to cuss…" TenTen said with a sweat drop forming on her forehead.

Sakura shrugged and turned to Naruto, "What are you going to sing for the Karaoke part of the festival?"

"Hmm.. I haven't really thought about it but I'm thinking I might sing the song you know with that thing?"

"Oh! I LOVE that song! Especially when the guitar does that thing with the thing and the fingers."

"I KNOW! IT'S AWESOME!"

Any boy that heard this conversation were currently thinking, _"What in the hell's monkeys are they talking about?" _

Okay, they might've not thought about the monkeys…. But still it was something along the lines of that….

**Thisisthelinethatseperatesthestoryintodifferentpartsorsections**

After a while the girls decided to eat lunch at the ramen stall. Naruto ordered the usual 5 bowls of miso ramen while TenTen and Sakura both ordered one.

And they were still talking nonsense.

"Ayame, what are you going to sing tonight at the festival?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! I'm thinking that song you know with the drums and then that bass with the BumBumBah!"

"Ah! I like that song too, isn't it sung by that one chick with the hair?"

"Yeah that one!"

"TenTen what are you going to sing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm thinking 'Ain't No Other Man' by Christina Aguilera."

"What?"

"You know the one with that Burmp and the DWOUN!"

"Oh that song! It's a pretty cool song."

"I know that's why I like it."

The owner was currently trying to decode all of this. What was a Christina? And more importantly what in the fuck was a DWOUN?

He shrugged and got back to work.

**Thisisthelinethatseperatesthestoryintodifferentpartsorsections**

It was about 7:00 p.m. the festival had just kicked off and people were slowly crowding the streets of Konoha. Naruto heard a knock at her door she was all dressed up and opened the door.

**Thisisthelinethatseperatesthestoryintodifferentpartsorsections**

**BWHAHAAHA I'm so evil aren't I? Another cliff hanger! WOOOO! **

**HEhEHeHEHe! **

**Naruto: Are you on crack?**

**Tarra: What's crack?**


	11. The Evil People's Plan and YOU!

By Golly It's Miss Molly

**By Golly It's Miss Molly**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Warnings: Refer to previous chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! However, I do own a Naruto plushie! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! (huggles)**

**AN: So here you go one of the last chapters! UWAH! I won't be replying to any of the reviews though… Why? You'll see…**

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesthestroyintosectionsbehappyI'mactuallytypingthis!**

Naruto opened the door, "Hello Gaara!" She said as she flung her arms around Gaara. Gaara though, was stunned, he didn't respond, he just stared. "Hey Gaara! Are you listening?" Gaara kept on staring.

"_WHAT IS HE STARING AT?!" _

"_**You, baka-kit!"**_

"_Oooh, yeah huh, the shop owner did say I looked good in this." _

Naruto's kimono was beautifully designed. The silk was pure white with a cute orange and red flower design on the hem and sleeves. The kimono was tied on with a golden piece of silk ribbon as well.

Her hair was tied into two buns, much like TenTen's hair but a portion of the hair still hung down to her waist. Her round cerulean eyes looked at Gaara; he was actually wearing his Kazekage robes and looked quite… yummy and attractive.

Gaara finally seemed to snap out of his 'Naruto' induced trance and wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out the door.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesthestroyintosectionsbehappyI'mactuallytypingthis!**

The festival was beautiful the brightly colored lights hung up every where and the streets were crowded, most people were headed to a nice clearing in the middle of Konoha where the singing and dancing would take place.

Gaara led Naruto by the hand, although they both seemed to feel a pair of eyes on them.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesthestroyintosectionsbehappyI'mactuallytypingthis!**

Sasuke felt broken in everyway possible, Naruto hadn't chosen him. He watched as they walked off, he slowly felt his heart crumble.

He turned and walked back to the Uchiha compound.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesthestroyintosectionsbehappyI'mactuallytypingthis!**

Gaara and Naruto were sitting, watching the fireworks. Naruto was on Gaara's lap. She gazed up at the sky. Suddenly she got up and tugged at Gaara's hand, "Come on let's go to the REAL festival now!" She started to run down the hill towards the clearing where many people where gathered.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesthestroyintosectionsbehappyI'mactuallytypingthis!**

Then it was time for the karaoke to start. Sakura had finally decided which song to sing! She wondered if Lee would like it.

Finally Sakura crawled up the stage, she whispered the song to Tsunade. Tsunade then turned red and started to choke.

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID SHE DO TO TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!?"

Gaara shrugged although he looked greatly amused.

Then a familiar song started, people in the audience who recognized it started to dance and such.

Sakura then started to sing with the machine filling in the male parts.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesthestroyintosectionsbehappyI'mactuallytypingthis!**

**(AN: 'N' stands for Sakura while 'T' stands for the machine.**

"N:Am I throwing you off?  
T:Nope!  
N:Didn't think so...  
T:How ya doing young lady  
The feeling that you gave me really drives me crazy  
You don't have a player on your trunk  
I was at a loss of words  
First time that we spoke

N:If your looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
If you looking for her in the day time in the light  
T:You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

N: You expect me that just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it?

T:All I can do is try, give me one chance  
What's the problem? I don't see no ring on your hand

I'll be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so inocent

N: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Chorus-  
T:Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

N: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

T:Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

N: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
You ready?

Verse-  
N: Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kind a cute

T:Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where u at, do you mind if I come to

N: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

T:They call me Thomas  
Last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

N: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I may need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health  
T:I want you on my team  
N: So does everybody else.

T:Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

N: What kind of girl do you take me for?

Chorus-  
T:Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

N: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

T:Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

N: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
You ready?

Verse-  
T: (beat) frica Don't be mad, don't get mean  
N: (beat) frica Don't get mad, don't be mean

T: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
N: (beat) frica Don't get mad, don't be mean

T:Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

N:I can see you with nothing on  
Feeling on me before you bring that on

T: Bring that on?  
N: You know what I mean

T:Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

N:I'm only trying to get inside of your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

T:It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gonna like

N:Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

Chorus-  
T: Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

N: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

T: Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

N: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one and the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more"

Sakura ended it and searched the crowd for Lee, he was flat out on his back, cold with a stream of fresh blood coming down his nose, hey a boy can only take so much!

Next TenTen went up and she told Tsunade (who had just recovered from her loss of breath at Sakura's choice. The song started and TenTen started to sing,

"Check it out, going out, on the late night, Looking tight feeling nice, it's a cock fight. I can tell I just know that it's going down, tonight. At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them, at the bar six shots just beginning. That's when dick head put his hands on me, but you see."

People were dancing to the song Naruto was rooting for TenTen much like Lee did at the Chuunin Exams. TenTen who was in a black kimono with a green design had managed to make it look rebellious with some neon green hair ties, some biker boots, and some finger-less gloves. She had also cut the kimono slightly shorter, so that it was up to her knee area.

"I'm not here for your entertainment you really don't want to mess with me tonight, just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked! 'Cause you know it's over, before it began. Keep your drink just give me the money, it's you and your hand tonight."

People were singing along, it was amazing how TenTen, without even trying got the whole town pumped up.

"DAMN-IT!" Naruto suddenly yelled, "IF SHE GETS ANY BETTER SHE'S GOING TO WIN THE BET!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "Bet?"

"Yeah, the bet I made with TenTen, the person who got the crowd pumped up the most has to pay for the lunch we eat together for the rest of the month!" Naruto said pouting at the thought of TenTen winning.

"But you were just cheering her on a second ago…"

"That was before I thought she might actually win the bet."

"Hn…"

"You know what Gaara since I'm next I'm going to go get ready…"

Gaara wanted to ask what 'ready' meant but decided against it.

Naruto ran off into the dark.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesthestroyintosectionsbehappyI'mactuallytypingthis!**

Meanwhile Ino and the SFC Leader were chatting,

"Do you have the slideshow ready?"

Ino nodded, "I do. I double checked it the day I showed it to you."

The leader nodded obviously satisfied with her answer.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesthestroyintosectionsbehappyI'mactuallytypingthis!**

TenTen had finished her song and Naruto was now prepared backstage to go up. Then as Naruto was about to stop there was a cry of "WAIT WE HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!!"

Sakura smirked, "Go right ahead Ino, go right ahead."

Then the slide show started above Naruto's head the first slide showed a title called 'SYMPHONY OF THE BLONDE SLUT', the first picture was a blond haired- blue eyed girl kissing another guy, only it wasn't Naruto.

"W-what? I-it's m-me?" Ino stuttered as her evil creation backfired on her and all the pictures showed Ino kissing another guy, one after the other, after the other.

Then right there Ino Yamanaka broke and cried, it wasn't fair, all of her plans have backfired, ALL OF THEM! People started to turn away in disgust.

Ino ran off of the stage crying.

Naruto stepped up to her mike and said in a sarcastic tone, "Well that was pleasant," then she called out to Ino as she was running away, "DOES THE PERSONAL IN 'PERSONAL INFO' MEAN NOTHING TO YOU??"

It was at this time people's eyes turned to Naruto, and their thoughts were, _"DAMN!" _Naruto was dressed in a tight shirt that said 'Foxy' on it with fishnet sleeves, she had on a pair of black leggings with a plaid black and red skirt. Her shoes were black with little red skulls all over it.

Then the song started and Naruto's (Surprisingly really good) voice blared through the speakers.

"He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk she did ballet what more can I say?"

Naruto started to move to the rhythm like she did on her date with Sasuke, her body moved completely by itself as she concentrated on singing.

"He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well, but all of her friends stuck up their nose and they had a problem with his baggy clothes!"

Her hair (now in two ponytails like usual) swung around her waist as she danced her feet catching every beat, if there was anyone in that room that was perfect, it was Naruto.

"He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy!" He wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face but her air was up in space she needed to come back down to earth."

The people and shinobi in the crowd were wild they were dancing and screaming and trying to get Naruto's attention.

"Five years from now, she sits at home; feeding the baby she's all alone. She turns on T.V. guess who she sees? Skater boy rocking on MTV, she calls up her friends they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show, she tags along stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned down. He was a skater boy she said "See-ya later boy!" He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar slamming on his guitar to show pretty face just what he's worth! He was a skater boy she said, "See-ya later boy" he wasn't good enough for her now he's a superstar slamming on his guitar to show pretty face just what he's worth!"

Naruto danced leaving her mike for the small guitar solo she swung her hips and moved around crazily. She threw her fist into the air and he people in the crowd responded by pumping up their fists too.

"Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boy's mine now, we are more than just 'good friends' this is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be there is more that meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside."

She looked at the crowd and found Gaara she smiled and Gaara (sort of) smiled back.

"He's just a boy and I'm just a girl can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love! Haven't you heard? And we rock each other's world! I met the skater boy I said "See-ya later boy! I'll be backstage after the show! I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know!"

**(AN: I'm going to cut it off here because I'm getting lazy.. again…)**

"I won the bet TenTen!" Naruto told TenTen after she was finished, "Did you see me? They practically ATE ME UP (not in the literal sense)!"

TenTen shrugged and said, "Oh well, now I can use this as an excuse to get more missions from Tsunade-sama!"

Naruto looked at her with widened eyes then she became angry, "DAMN YOU TENTEN YOU ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO MAKE ME MISERABLE INSTEAD!!"

TenTen smirked.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesthestroyintosectionsbehappyI'mactuallytypingthis!**

Around the corner and down the alley there stood some hunched figures in dark black jackets. One of them spoke, "OMG NARUTO CHOSE GAARA!"

Another one snapped, "SHUSH ShadowDragonOfTheMoon I wanted Sasuke to win!"

"Aww is Fox Night a little mad?" SabakunaBri answered, " I for one am glad that Gaara won."

Joy Nestrik, "Yeah! In fact that's why Gaara was chosen because we liked him better!"

"HEY! I VOTED FOR SASUKE AND I'M A PRETTY AWESOME REVIEWER TOO!" Ichigo Lunette shouted.

"Well, she didn't exactly SAY you were a bad reviewer, all she said was that there were more people who like Gaara!" Jaded Baby Blues replied not in the mood to start a whole 'internet fan-fic fight'.

ShinoHina4eva just shrugged and left to review the chapter and/or complain about to the authoress about the section where she had the reviewers (well, some) somehow magically enter the story.

A whole bunch of reviewers who saw this act followed and left.

Then the authoress Tarra entered, the rest of the reviewers ran up to her with either mad or pleased faces. Tarra waved nervously then she turned around and took off yelling, "OH SHIT! DATTEBAYO!!"

The reviewers stared at the direction she ran in and shrugged, what odd behavior. Then a couple of ANBU appeared, "Who are you?!" one demanded.

But before the ANBU could question them any further the reviewers used their 'I'm-an-awesome-reviewer-so-I-PWN' powers and disappeared to review the chapter.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesthestroyintosectionsbehappyI'mactuallytypingthis!**

**Okay… there you go! The winner was Gaara! So yeah…. -.-' It was an odd chapter but… **

**WHO CARES?! **

**Anyway review please!**


	12. Naruliscious Girl!

By Golly It's Miss Molly

**By Golly It's Miss Molly**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Warnings: Sorry, the authoress has gone temporarily brain dead due to finals and testing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I shall now go weep in a corner. Excuse me.**

**AN: So here you go! I wonder how many more chapters I'm going to type. Oh well. Anyway there will be a hint of lime action in this! Yay! **

**-Review Replies-**

B.D. Gerretson- **Pandas pwn, end of story.**

StarfireGreencoon- **Yay! A happy dance!! That must mean you are happy! (gasp)**

Paladin-kriss- **Yes, a lot of people probably would. You would probably be all GREAT and such, but it would be too violent for the other people on the site, plus they would be jealous of your awesomeness and ability to completely KICK ASS! **

Echizen Ryoma-san- **Well, Naruto isn't Hokage yet! I am still wondering myself about what I should do about their relationship.**

MidniteBlaic- **I know I'm just an EVIL authoress out to get you! :D, but anyway glad you enjoy the story.**

Katestar98- **Thank you, and I'm not sure if I will write more chapters…**

thecrazyfatguy- **Your pen name reminds me of Peter Griffin. Peter is like crazy and fat, plus he's a guy. Anyway, (hit's AJ with large text book) YOU CAN NOT DO THAT THE CHARACTERS! **

shikami-chan07- **BWAH! I'm sorry for forgetting you! Here is a Gaara cookie to make up for it!**

Joy Netsrik- **I know, poor Sasuke. (chomps cookie) Yummie! I shall now go eat some cheesecake! (For reasons unknown)**

SabakunoBri- **Yup, the Ino monster got what was coming to her, I like her, just not in this story. **

ShadowDragonOfTheMoon- **Gaara is very happy right now!**

fluffyma007- **…..I have no idea what to say to this comment. **

Ichigo Lunette- **Your welcome and thank you for the awesome review…**

Jaded Baby Blues- **Yeah, I know kids are just perverted these days. DAMN T.V. AND YOUR INFLUENTIAL WAYS!**

ShinoHina4eva- **Yup, you were the sensible one and just walked away! YAY YOU!**

Hikory- **I truly thought about that but decided against it, because it would be. in the words of Shikamaru 'Too Troublesome'. **

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesthesectionsofastorysobegladI'mdoingthis**

Naruto leaned against Gaara as more people got up and sang, sometimes they danced and some times they didn't, it was as simple as that. After Kakashi got off after singing 'But It's Better If You Do' by Panic at the Disco there was a loud scream.

"DAMN YOU NARA!"

Naruto turned to see a very angry Neji yelling at Shikamaru. Shikamaru had a slightly amused face on, "Now you know not to make bets with me." Neji stammered before dropping to his knees.

"Please Shikamaru any other song than THAT!"

Shikamaru shook his head while smirking; "Now get up there and sing before this loses its humor and becomes troublesome."

TenTen stared as Neji slowly made his way to the stage, "I wonder what Shikamaru told him to sing." Naruto nodded in agreement, she too was wondering what could make Neji lose his cool like that.

Neji plodded up the stage steps and told the song to Tsunade who smiled and laughed loudly.

"OH MY WORD! THAT'S TOO FRICKING HILARIOUS!"

Neji's scowl deepened and told her to turn the song on so he could get this over with. Tsunade managed a nod before she pushed a button and the song came on.

People had confused looks on their faces, why would the Hyuga prodigy sing this song? They just watched in amusement as Neji started to sing in a monotonous voice,

"Neji-licious, definition, make them boys go loco. They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo. You could see me you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy. I got reasons why I tease 'em, boys just come and go like seasons. Neji-licious, but I ain't promiscuous and if you was suspicious, all that shit is fictitious, I blow kisses, mwwwah!"

By now everyone was rolling on the floor laughing. People couldn't control themselves. Even Gaara laughed although he didn't roll on the floor.

"That puts them boys on rock, rock and they be lining down the block just to watch what I got. So delicious (It's hot, hot) So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock) So delicious (They want a slice of what I got) So delicious (Tasty)"

At the end of the song (which Neji sang through monotonously and emotionlessly), many people couldn't breathe. Neji's face got red, really red. Then he collapsed, the medics immediately took him away to get immediate help, one person can only be so embarrassed.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesthesectionsofastorysobegladI'mdoingthis**

After a while people started to leave towards the carnival with bright lights and games, Naruto and Gaara made their way over to one booth. It was the booth where you tried to catch a fish with one paper net.

Naruto and Gaara both bought a net each. Gaara stuck in his net and took out a gold fish, but his fragile paper net broke and the fish splashed back into the cold water.

Naruto giggled, "I'll show Gaara-kun how it's done." She said. Naruto gracefully put in her paper net and pulled out a black and white spotted fish. She put it in a water filled bag, "That's how you catch a fish!" Naruto said with a smug face.

Gaara shrugged and took Naruto to another booth, this one was a game where you popped at least 4 balloons to get a large stuffed animal.

Gaara through four darts and three of them hit a balloon. The person working the booth smiled and said, "Well, you still win a prize!" She gave Gaara a small stuffed raccoon.

Again Naruto scoffed, she expertly picked up 4 darts and threw them. They all hit balloons dead on. She smiled cockily as the booth handler gave her a large, red, stuffed fox.

As they locked gazes a silent challenge was declared.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesthesectionsofastorysobegladI'mdoingthis**

At the end of the festival both Naruto and Gaara had a full bag of prizes, and 2 fish each. Naruto yawned and took out a small fish bowl. She gently transferred the fish into it and plopped down onto her couch.

"That was fun Gaa-kun!" Naruto declared with a smile to rival the sun. Gaara felt his heart race quicken.

He sat by Naruto and turned towards her, Naruto was fumbling around with her giant stuffed fox,

"I have no idea what to name her! Maybe I should name her Kyu-."

Her voice was cut off by a pair of soft lips on hers. Naruto immediately responded and leaned into the kiss. Gaara slowly pushed her down on the couch and licked the bottom of Naruto's lips asking for entrance.

Naruto gasped at the feeling. Gaara quickly took this opportunity and deepened the kiss. Naruto threw her hands around Gaara's neck. Fiery red and bright blond clashed together.

Naruto moaned as Gaara's tongue searched her mouth. Gaara slowly moved from Naruto's mouth to sucking on her neck leaving a visible mark.

Naruto let out mewls of pleasure as Gaara attacked her neck. The sounds Naruto made, made Gaara moan as well.

"N-Naruto."

"G-Gaara."

Right then and there an understanding shone upon both Naruto and Gaara. They would be together always. One way or another. Naruto collapsed into Gaara's arms that night and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesthesectionsofastorysobegladI'mdoingthis**

**Well there you go. Hope you liked it! Bwahaha! I just had to make Neji suffer. I mean Shikamaru has been out to get him from the start. **

**Gaara: OMG.**

**Naruto: OMG**

**Sasuke: DAMN IT SABAKU! I HATE THE REVIEWERS FOR LETTING GAARA WIN! (scowl) **

**Tarra: DON'T INSULT MY REVIEWERS DAMN IT! (slaps Sasuke across the face) EVERYONE BITCH SLAP SASUKE!**

**Jeremy: (bitch slaps Sasuke)**

**Mr. 'N': (Bitch slaps Sasuke while eating strudel)**

**Naruto: (bitch slaps Sasuke)**


	13. The Start Of The Sequel AKA The Epilouge

By Golly It's Miss Molly

**By Golly It's Miss Molly**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Warnings: See previous chapters, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**AN: So… This is the end. I feel like crying. EVERYONE LET'S CRY CHIBI TEARS! **

**-chibi tears-**

**I'm not going to answer reviews, because it would make me even sadder! WAAAH!**

**This is the line that separates the different sections of the story.**

**-Time Skip of 5 Years-**

It was known around the village that the Rokudaime, Naruto Uzumaki, was pregnant by the Kazekage, Gaara. The term 'demon child' had long ago turned into 'most honorable Hokage'.

Gaara and Naruto had been married for 2 years, their relationship had been shaky at first, like all long distance relationships were. But after Naruto became Rokudaime, they got to have lots of 'treaty meetings'. So now Naruto at age 20 had an extra large belly and a pile of paperwork to do besides her. She smiled; many other people were pregnant, including Sakura, TenTen, Temari, Hinata, and Ino.

Ino had finally gotten over her jealousy and started to date Chouji. They were know happily married, and her and Naruto had become really good friends.

Sakura and Lee ended up married of course, Lee also had finally stopped wearing that hideous spandex suit and actually fixed his haircut. Sakura had grown up to be exactly like Tsunade, only better. She had been dubbed the Fist of Konoha.

TenTen had started to date Neji after a while and they married at about the same time as Naruto and Gaara.

Temari got married to Shikamaru. It was obvious that they both had a thing for each other (after Naruto of course) so Shikamaru had finally gone and proposed. They had already had one child before the one Temari's supposed to have in 4 months.

Hinata and Kiba got together a bit after Naruto and Hinata had just been announced pregnant about two weeks ago.

But then there was Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and tucked a long strand of golden hair behind her ear.

Sasuke. He was a tough one. He never moved on from Naruto. He hadn't even dared to look at another girl except for her close friends. He was also pretty persistent in all of his actions and suggestions.

Naruto nervously twisted the beautiful aquamarine and diamond ring, she remembered when Gaara had proposed to her. She had never thought that Gaara could blush that much.

She looked out at the marvelous sunset that was fading behind Konoha. Unfortunately, she still had a hell of a lot of paper work to do. So she turned around once again and slowly looked over the papers.

She was NOT going to be a second Tsunade.

Naruto quickly scanned the pages and narrowed her eyes at the information on the pages; sightings of Kumo-nin had been seen just outside of the Fire Country. They had never been on good terms with Kumo. What was this going to lead to? Another Shinobi War? Or something worse?

Her cerulean eyes read over the pages for more information and as her eyes glazed over the last piece of information she gasped and dropped the files her eyes wide in disbelief.

What could this mean?

Her eyes scanned that last statement.

_There have been many meetings between the Kazekage and the leader's daughter. _

Her hand glazed over her stomach. What was Gaara doing?

**This is the line that separates the different sections of the story.**

**I know evil aren't I? I will make a sequel if you want me too! And I think you do! **

**So just state in a review!**


	14. Ending Note And The Preview

By Golly It's Miss Molly

**By Golly It's Miss Molly**

**By: xxtarragonxx**

**Warnings: Author's note, preview. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**AN: So I have decided to make a sequel, I shall start typing it on the 23****rd**** (because that's when I get out of school) it's going to be called, Betrayal, Sweat, Love, And Everything In Between. So once again, I will post it up on the 23****rd****. Anyway, I shall now ramble on about my day, **

**So I went and bought a whole bunch of blue and black clothes, as I'm going to dye my hair blue and black. (Without parental consent) I need to pick my electives, but damn-it I LOST THE FREAKIN' SHEET.**

**Anyway, since I know you guys probably want to read a preview here it is! **

(((((Naruto gasped at what she saw, two bodies moving in synch with each other. Sweat glistened on their bodies, making a perfect clear coat.

She tore her eyes away from the sight, as crystal clear tears ran down her face.

With a scream, she ripped her ring off and threw it across the room.

She let out a hollow chuckle, was she even supposed to have a happy ending?

She guessed not, as her happy ending had been taken away from her.

Her cerulean eyes portrayed all of her emotions as she summoned up a team; she forced her eyes to harden as the team walked in. Naruto's personal matters will not break, not in this constant state of war. ))))))

**And so it ends… I know it sounds angsty, but I will try to add some humor in there or my name isn't HEY YOU WITH THE FACE! **

**Tarra: I WILL SURVIVE!**

**Jeremy:…..**

**Mr. 'N': ……**

**Sakura: CHEESECAKE**

**Sasuke: OI! Where's Naruto? I'm supposed to molest him at this time of day! –walks off- **

**Gaara: -strangling Tarra- Why…are…you…making…me…seem…like…a…bastard?!**

**Tarra: NO! Let me go! REVIEWERS HELP! **

**Jaded Baby Blues: -poofs in out of nowhere and stares at Gaara- You know, if you strangle her, she will not be able to write the sequel, and then you will have a bunch of mad reviewers chasing after you and then burning you at the stake with awesome reviewer powers. **

**Joy Nestrik: Yes, we will hunt you down. And destroy you. **

**ShadowDragonOfTheMoon: And I will have to hack Tarra's computer with a fork. Hacking computers with a fork takes time. And I only have time to be awesome.**

**MioneRocks: So run, run as fast as you can.**

**Gone and forgoten: Because…**

**B.D. Gerretson: We…**

**Shikami-chan07: Rock….**

**Naruto: Believe it. (LOL when did he come in?)**

**Gaara: -slowly lets go of Tarra and runs away from awesomeness of reviewers-**

**Tarra: YOU ALL SAVED ME! So I shall share my secret stash of muffins with everyone except Sakura, because she likes cheesecake. –hands out muffins- So once again, thank you for saving me from the wrath of Gaa-chan!**


End file.
